Confesiones Smosh
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Ian un chico un poco torpe socialmente y Anthony el chico mas sexy de toda la escuela existira amor entre ellos dos - asco de sumary pero pasence a leerlo porfa es muy divertido oh y el fic no es mio es de saint-elsewhere
1. confesiones parte 1

Bueno ya se que ni siquiera he terminado con los demás fics que tengo pero es que una amiga mía que es la única que sabe sobre mi amor por el yaoi (a ella también le gusta me lo admitió ahorita mismo) y bueno ella esta muy traumada con esta pareja o sea ianxanthony y bueno ella me pidió o mejor dicho me obligo a buscar un fic de esta chica llamada saint-elsewhere y su fic se llama confessions por si lo quieren leer esta en ingles y buena como decia mi amiga dijo que quería que lo tradujera y lo subiera aquí a si que bueno lo subiré por ella y haber que bueno sin mas pongo el fic

A si que, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a empezar esto? Um… Mi nombre es Ian Hecox. Tengo 17 años de edad, me graduó de la preparatoria en 4 meses, y yo soy abiertamente gay. Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Bueno, puede ser, a veces. Fue muy difícil decirle a mis padres. Pero están bien con eso. Demasiado bien, creo

A si que, mi profesor de ingles nos dio una tarea pequeña. Dijo que escribiéramos nuestras cosas en un diario. Se supone que debemos escribir todo lo que nos sucede a nosotros todos los días. Supongo que es algo a si como un ¿diario? A si que, aquí voy. Se supone que debo proporcionar la información de fondo, ¿no? Umm…..Ok…..bueno, en la escuela, me molestaban mucho por mi sexualidad. Sobre todo ese individuo, Anthony y su pandilla. Siempre corriendo detrás de mi, me llaman maricón, marica, etc. Ustedes saben esos nombres

Solía odiar a Anthony. Hasta hace unos días, pensé que estaba solo en el vestuario del gimnasio, hasta que alguien me dio la vuelta y se estrello contra mi contra los casilleros, golpeando mi aliento, solo vi los ojos grandes de chocolate en mi cara. Yo me tome un momento para darme cuenta de quien era. Anthony. Un segundo mas tarde, sus labios se apretaron contra los míos, besándome profundamente,. Tengo que decir que le devolvi el beso. Y realmente lo disfrute. Anthony de pronto se aparto unos instantes mas tarde.

Si le dices a alguien, te arrancare las pelotas – susurro en mi oído, y salió corriendo del vestíbulo, y me dejo estupefacto

Anthony Padilla, el chico mas sexy (y recto) en la escuela, me dio un beso, en la boca. Ojala tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de esto en este momento. Pero yo no tengo amigos, ya que soy muy torpe socialmente

Seguí el resto del día, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vi en los pasillos, o cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba. Con su hermoso cabello, alisado y suave. Su risa resonó en la escuela, su sonrisa irradiaba calor. De acuerdo. Necesito un descanso

El próximo par de días, el me ignoro completamente. Tenia la esperanza de que esto no seria una cosa de una sola vez. Hasta que el me siguió a casa hoy. Yo estaba caminando por mi calle vacia, cuando alguien me agarro por detrás. Salte, golpeando a quien quiera que fuese en la cara

¡Ay! – Oí un grito de voz. Me di la vuelta para ver a Anthony tapándose la nariz

Lo siento. No sabia que eras tu – murmure avergonzado por mis acciones

Esta bien – murmuro de nuevo, dando un paso mas cerca de mi. El era significativamente mas alto que yo – Escucha, sobre el incidente del vestuario…..

Si, eso – me ruboricé, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo. Rápidamente me levanto con la mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Yo quiero que continúe – sonrió Anthony, acariciando mi mejilla

¿En serio? – le pregunte, sorprendido. Pensé que esto iba en una dirección totalmente diferente

Si. Creo que eres muy lindo

¿Pero pensé que tu odiabas a los maricones?

Eso es solo una tapadera. Yo no quiero arruinar mi reputación – Hizo una pausa por un momento – oh y nadie puede saber de esto. NADIE. ¿Entiendes? – Exigió Anthony, tirando de su mano

Lo tengo….. – murmure, sin mover mi mirada de sus magníficos ojos

¿Podemos ir a alguna parte? – susurro mirando a su alrededor. Probablemente para ver si algunos de sus ¨amigos¨ estaban cerca

Mi casa esta vacia. Mis padres están en Hawaii - ¿Por qué tenia que proponer mi casa?

Perfecto – sonrio, tomando mi mano. Rápidamente corrió hacia mi casa, y echo su mochila al suelo.

Se a cerco lentamente hasta estar delante de mi

Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Ian – susurro colocando sus manos a los lados de mi cara

Podía sentir mi cara y mis orejas enrojecidas. Aquí de pie frente a mi era un hombre hermoso, que me gusta demasiado. Luego del aturdimiento en la clase, y darme cuenta de que estaba escribiendo su nombre cautivado dentro de los corazones de papel

Volvi de nuevo a la realidad. Anthony se inclino lentamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia este lado. Presiona suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Ahora, yo realmente podía sentir el beso. Sus labios sabían a chicle de menta y algodón de azúcar, y eran suaves como las nubes. Cerré los ojos y sentí el beso aún más profundo. Sus cálidas manos dejaron mi rostro, dejándole una sensación fría y vacía. Viajaron por mi lado, deteniéndose en mis caderas. Rápidamente sus brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi, tirando de mi pecho contra el suyo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello doblado, sujetándolo a mi. ¡Por Dios, olía muy bien!. Su beso se hacia cada vez más profundo, forzando la boca abierta, empujando su lengua a través de ella. Nos llena de hecho, en medio de mi sala de estar. Yo nunca quise que este momento llegara a su final.

Después de nuestra MUY larga sesión, Anthony me tiro en el sofá, sosteniendo mi mano.

Sabes, Ian. nunca he sentido por nadie antes – dijo el sonrojado, su arremetida oscuro que cubria su ojo. Estire la mano y tire de él hacia atrás, revelando su rostro piadoso

Yo me siento igual – le susurré. Y estaba diciendo la verdad. Amo a Anthony Padilla

Yo creo que… - vaciló por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos – creo que me gustas tú

Hice una pausa, contemplando la confesión. Supongo que no estaba preparado para el amor todavía. Pero estaba seguro que estaba listo para algo común. – me gustas como tu también – le sonreí, mostrando mis dientes.

Se inclinó y me beso de nuevo

Tuve la sensación de que esto iba a ser grande

CONTINUARA

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga le dire que lo lea luego y de todos modos gracias por leerlo y espero dejen review por que si no para que lo continuo y bueno eso es todo me voy mi hermano quiere la computadora y si no se la doy se enojara mas bueno ya me voy aaddiiooss


	2. confesiones parte 2

Bueno seguiré con el fic ya que mi amiga ya lo vio y me esta dice y dice que lo continúe a si que bueno lo continuare que lo disfruten

Anthony y yo seguíamos con esta ¨cosa¨ de relación. Estábamos totalmente de acuerdo de que nos ignoraríamos en la escuela. Bueno, tal vez, a veces en el almuerzo nos reuníamos en el baño de el pasillo vació de matemáticas (nadie va allí) y hacemos un poco mas. Después de la escuela, y durante la noche siempre nos reunimos en algún lugar, y simplemente hablamos sobre la escuela, la familia, los amigos, o compartimos nuestros sentimientos. Fue mágico

Nos reunimos en mi casa anoche. Les dije a mis padres (que estaban en la casa de mis abuelos) que Anthony era un tutor de matemáticas, y estaba bien si el venia. Lo que no sabían, era que Anthony probablemente estaría durmiendo.

¨Entonces, tus padres saben que eres gay. ¿no?¨ – pregunto Anthony, recostado en mi cama, con el pelo aplanado en mi almohada.

¨Por supuesto. Les dije cuando yo tenia 12 años ¨– le conteste, sentado a los pies de mi cama, mirando al dios hermoso acostado en mi cama delante de mi - ¿tus padres lo saben?

Anthony dudo, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo – ¨no, tu eres la única persona que lo sabe¨

¨Yo creo que deberías decirle a tus padres¨ – sugerí, cada vez mas cerca de el

¨No hay manera de que les permita que lo descubran¨ – dijo saltando Anthony, asustándome a la mierda. Rápidamente puso su mano sobre su boca, tras tomar nota de su reacción – ¨lo siento… es que…. Mi papa es homofóbico, y el me mataría si se enterara¨

¨Anthony. Creo que estas sobre reaccionando¨ – dije alegando, mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro con comodidad. – ¨en realidad, nadie mataría a su hijo por ser gay, ¿verdad?¨

¨Confía en mí. Yo no lo soy. Tu debes escuchar como habla sobre la gente gay¨ – Anthony sacudió la cabeza, negando los pensamientos de su cabeza – ¨el siempre comentando sobre¨ maricones, maricas, chupa-pollas y pervertidos sucios¨– ¨me pone enfermo. ¿soy un monstruo de la naturaleza?¨

Suspire – ¨por supuesto que no lo eres. Esto es normal. Ser gay es normal. Todo va a estar bien¨ – murmure, apoyando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla sonrosada. Puso su mano sobre la mía, manteniéndola en su mejilla. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

¨Gracias Ian. Por todo¨ – dijo el, su aliento me hacia cosquillas en mi mano.

¨Confía en mi. No es nada¨ – me reí, tirando de mi cuerpo mas cerca de el

¨Yo confió en ti¨ – sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarme. Ni siquiera podrá explicar lo contento que estaba por que el era mío. Incluso si es un secreto. Se hizo más emocionante. Mas lleno de adrenalina.

Anthony lentamente se inclino nuevamente sobre mi almohada, tirando de mi con el, a si que estaba tumbado encima de el. El picoteó mis labios cuando sentí sus dedos largos arrasando al borde de mi camiseta. Sus dedos se metían por debajo, y apretó mi trasero mientras se deslizaba la lengua por los dientes. Sus labios resbaladizos viajaban por mi mandíbula, hacia mi oído, donde mordió mi oreja. Podía sentir un hormigueo en los bóxer, algo cerca de mi vientre. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

¨Ian¨ – susurro el, de repente me giro de tal manera que el estaba encima de mi, su peso me aplastaba contra mi cama

¨Hmmm?¨ – gemí bajo la aplastante presión de sus labios sobre los míos, atacando hacia mi cara

¨Te quiero ¨– le susurro seductoramente Anthony. No creo que jamás he escuchado palabras mas hermosas en toda mi vida

Me sonrió bajo sus labios, frenando llegaba hasta agarrar su entrepierna todavía vestido con los jeans, salto a los toques delicados, sus labios me besaban vorazmente mas que antes –¨ te quiero demasiado¨ – le susurre

Nos hemos arrancado las ropas apagado, y pasamos la noche juntos en una forma que es indescriptible. Era el paraíso. Puro placer. Y quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

15 de febrero

Ian Hecox. Ian Padilla. Ian Hecox-Padilla. Anthony Padilla. Anthony Hecox. Anthony Hecox-Padilla. Bingo ¡eso suena bien!

16 de febrero

Chillo cuando vi los carteles por todas partes de la escuela. ¡El baile es en Junio!. Eso es solo unos meses de distancia. ¡Espero poder ir con Anthony! ¡Ese es mi sueño! Pero todo eso puede ser aplastado si no quiere ¨salir del closet¨, como se dice. Pero lo entiendo totalmente del por que el no quiere. Es uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela. Todas las chicas (y algunos de los chicos) están persiguiendo a su alrededor. Tiene buen aspecto LOCOS, y un cuerpo súper sexy. Pero también esta el hecho de que su padre es bastante abusivo y aparentemente odia a los maricas. Yay. Yo rompí totalmente mi propia burbuja. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a terminar con Anthony ahora? El es la única persona que he amado de esta manera. Incluso tuvimos sexo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Pero… ¿Anthony me ama? No lo ha dicho. Pero yo tampoco ¡Oh, el amor adolescente es muy complicado!

¨IAN¨ – yo podía escuchar a mi mama gritando desde abajo. ¡¿De verdad tiene que interrumpir ahora?!

¨¿QUE?¨ – grite de nuevo, cerrando de golpe mi diario

¨VEN PRONTO¨ – grito ella

Suspire, y vuelo escaleras abajo. Mi madre estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta, me apure para darme prisa. Una forma familiar estaba afuera. Corrí mas rápido, y vi a Anthony con la cabeza, las manchas de sangre alrededor de su nariz y camisa.

¨¡Anthony! ¨– le grite, corriendo hacia el. El me envolvió en un abrazo, sollozando - ¿Qué paso?

¨Mi padre¨ – se atragantó el, apretando su agarre en mi camisa

¨¡Entren muchachos!¨– insistió mi madre, tirando de nosotros, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. Luego ordeno a Anthony que se sentara en el sofá, y yo fuera a conseguir algunas toallas y agua caliente – Ella era demasiada mandona. Pero aun a si hice lo que me pidió

Le entregue a mi mama los suministros y ella empapo una de las toallas en el agua, y se lo entrego a Anthony. El asintió con la cabeza y se la llevo a la nariz, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Me sente a su lado, envolviendo uno de mis brazos alrededor de el

¨¿Esta rota?¨ – Susurre, mirando en sus ojos puro dolor

¨Yo no lo creo. He hecho esto antes¨ – murmuro Anthony, enjuagándose la sangre seca.

Mi madre y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo - ¨¿quieres pasar la noche aquí, Anthony? ¨– mi mama le pregunto, dándole a Anthony una toalla nueva

¨Si, por favor ¨– susurro el, doblando la mano sola en su regazo. Yo no quería que su mano este sola. O que este fría. A si que la tome. El me miro y sonrió angelicalmente

¨Los voy a dejar solos chicos¨– dijo mi mama, mientras discretamente me guiñaba un ojo –¨tengan una buena noche¨

Espere hasta que ella subió y cerro la puerta de la habitación para poder hablar

¨¿Qué paso?¨ - Le pregunte, sosteniendo a Anthony apretado a mi, abrazándolo

¨La palabra llego hasta los labios de mi papa de que soy gay. Alguien me vio besarte¨ - suspiro Anthony, mirándome a los ojos. Se quedo mirando por un momento, y luego alargo su mano para tirar de mi pelo hacia atrás - ¨Tu cabello es cada vez un poco mas largo¨- murmuro, tratando de cambiar de tema

¨¿Qué le dijiste a tu papa?¨ - le pregunte de nuevo

¨Le dije que no era yo. Le dije que yo no era gay¨ - suspiro Anthony, apretando mi mano - ¨no me gusta mentir. Pero a veces hay que hacerlo¨

¨no todo el tiempo¨ - dije en voz baja, tomando su toalla. Con mucho cuidado limpio toda la sangre, y algunas lagrimas - ¨no llores. Todo va a estar bien¨

¨No, no lo hará. ¡Soy un monstruo!¨ - sollozo, con la cabeza entre las manos

¨!Anthony! ¡Escúchame!¨- Exclame, sacando su cabeza con ambas manos. Sus ojos se confunden buscando mi rostro, su boca abierta - ¨!no es un monstruo! ¡Eres perfecto, cualquier cosa de ti lo es! ¡y si tu padre no puede ver eso, entonces no te merece!¨

¨wow….Ian¨ - Anthony sonrió - ¨Eres increíble¨

Le devolví la sonrisa, rápidamente mientras le picotíaba los labios - ¨lo se¨, le guiño un ojo, y continuo limpiando un poquito de sangre seca que quedaba – ¨ya esta. Todo limpio¨

¨gracias, Ian, esto significa una carga de mierda. Ni siquiera se puede imaginar¨ - sonrió Anthony, acunando mis manos entre las suyas, que encerraba en ellos el calor

¨no hay problema. ¿quieres algo de comer? ¿un poco de sopa o te?¨ - cuestiono, Ian levantándose de la cama

¨estoy bien. Solo quiero dormir¨- murmuro poniéndose de pie

Eche un vistazo al reloj de la pared. 12:46. Wow. Ya? Estoy tan contento de que es sábado en la mañana - ¨si, claro, vamos¨ - tome su mano y subimos a mi habitación. Le tire una camisa limpia y pantalones de piyama. Rápidamente se cambio, y se metió en mi cama pequeña. El me dio la vuelta, a si que mi espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho y su brazo alrededor de mi. Me sentí muy cómodo y querido. Amo a Anthony Padilla. Espero que el me ame también

Oh no. El baile justo me viene a la cabeza. Tengo que preguntarle a Anthony. ¡solo tengo que hacerlo!

¨¿ Anthony?¨ - dije en voz baja, esperando que el todavía este despierto, podía sentir sus respiración profunda en la nuca de mi cuello

¨¿Humm?¨ - murmuro, tirando de mi hacia el

¨se que esto puede no ser el momento adecuado pero…. Vas a ir al baile conmigo?¨

CONTINUARA

Bueno hasta aquí espero les hay gustado, y bueno como lo voy traduciendo lo voy leyendo ya que en realidad no se que valla a pasar traduciré el siguiente capitulo mañana a si que eso es todo aaddiiooss


	3. confesiones parte 3

Bueno luego de un largo tiempo hare este capitulo espero no tardar mucho por que mi hermano quiere la compu a si que no los hago esperar a ustedes y a mi hermano y pongo el fic

Sé que esto no puede ser el momento adecuado, pero ... va a ir al baile conmigo? "

Esperé una respuesta. "Anthony?" Murmuré. Él no respondió. Escuché su respiración por un momento, tratando de averiguar si estaba dormido o no. Efectivamente, un leve ronquido salía del silencio. Por supuesto, él estaba dormido. Sólo mi suerte. Oh bueno. Voy a preguntarle de nuevo mañana.

17 de febrero

"Buenos días sol", oí una llamada de voz delicada. "Despierta," Una vez más ". Iaaannn!" Y otra vez. ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?

Abro los ojos para ver el rostro hermoso de Anthony flotando por encima de la mía, sus labios rojos se separaron en una sonrisa hermosa. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, no me permite respirar adecuadamente.

"Buenos días", se rió Anthony, y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Me encantan esos pequeños besos prolongados de él. Tal vez . "¿Finalmente ?"

Gemí, parpadeando la luz cegadora del día. "¿Qué hora es?"

"2 de la tarde," sonrió, suavemente cepillando mi cabello fuera de la cara.

Wow ..." Gemí, incorporándose lentamente, tirando de él conmigo. Claro que había dormido durante un rato. Demasiado tiempo de una hora. Eso significa menos tiempo para estar con Anthony.

"Tuve una pequeña charla con tu madre",

"Oh no. ¿Te interrogar demasiado? "Mi mamá puede ser así a veces. Ella hace demasiadas preguntas. Pero en exceso. Ella es demasiado curioso.

"No. Ella era realmente agradable. Acabo de explicarle quién soy yo, y mi situación. Ella piensa que soy un buen chico, y que me permite venir en cualquier momento. "

"genial ..." Suspiré, frotándome los ojos, bostezando lejos la respiración de la mañana. Espera. Mi mamá dice que puede venir en cualquier momento? SÍ! GENIAL!

"Tienes suerte de tener unos padres como los Tuyos. Deseo tener unos iguales ".

¨Pero ella es molesta"

"No, no lo es. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo ", sonrió Anthony," Y no te preocupes. Yo no le dije sobre el sexo. Eso queda entre nosotros ", se rió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó.

"El desayuno / almuerzo es de 20 minutos, muchachos! Esté listo! "Yo podía escuchar a mi mamá gritar detrás de mi puerta, y el repiqueteo de sus pasos en el suelo

"Vamos a cambiarnos", sonrió Anthony, tirándome de la cama con su súper fuerte agarre. Sus músculos eran tan sexys.

Escogimos un poco de ropa de mi armario desordenado, y corrió al baño a lavarse. Anthony y yo nos paramos frente al espejo, con cuidado de arreglar mi cabello. Por supuesto, él parecía un dios de pie junto a mí. Acabo de mirarme como un cachorro perdido. Uno feo que a nadie le gusta.

"Mi pelo está creciendo desde hace bastante tiempo", señale, mientras lo cepillaba el que estaba en mi frente. Se hacía tan largo que comenzaba a cubrir mis ojos. Y tenía un poco de una forma de tazón. La gente pensó que parecía tonto, pero me gusta de esta manera.

"Creo que se vería muy bien con el pelo corto", sugirió Anthony, cepillando sus cabellos oscuros distancia. Supongo que no había enderezado su cabello durante unos días, ya que estaba empezando a rizado en los bordes.

"No lo sé. Estoy tan acostumbrado a la corte de tazón ", objeté, examinando a mí mismo en el espejo.

"Yo creo que te ves bien de cualquier manera", dijo Anthony, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de mí en un beso rápido, que duró un poco más de lo que probablemente pretendía.

"Gracias", me ruboricé, poco a poco alejándose de él. "Vamos a comer"

Me sacaron del cuarto de baño y fuimos hacia abajo hacia el comedor, donde mi madre había preparado sándwiches de queso asado para nosotros. Mi favorito. Mi mamá hacía los mejores sándwiches.

Una vez llena la cara, me ayudó a Anthony obtener todas sus cosas juntos.

"¿Vas a ir a casa?" Le pregunté, apoyado contra la pared vacía al lado de mi mesa de ordenador.

"Creo que debería", murmuró Anthony, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, caminando hacia mí.

"No te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien ", le dije, agarrándolo por los hombros, tirando de él hacia mí. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, serpenteando las manos debajo de mi camisa, y las plantó en mis caderas.

El baile me vino a la mente otra vez. No creo que este es el momento oportuno para preguntarle. Más tarde. Cuando está de buen humor. Yo no necesito a abrumarlo con demasiadas decisiones.

"Creo que mejor me voy ahora", dijo Anthony, tirando de su cabeza.

"Está bien", murmuré, agarrando los lados de la cara, tirando de él hacia mí, y lo besó. Yo no quería que se fuera. Yo quería que se quedara para siempre. A mi lado. Yo lo amo.

"Gracias por todo", susurró, arrastrándome en un cálido abrazo.

Nos volvimos abajo, y dio las gracias a mi madre, y se fue. Era difícil verlo partir.

"Es un portero, Ian," Mi madre comentó, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta principal.

"Lo sé," sonreí, recordando los acontecimientos de unas pocas noches antes.

"Agárrate a él, cariño", dijo ella, abrazándome.

"Voy a intentarlo", murmuré, sin saber si realmente será capaz de hacerlo. ¿Va a seguir desempeñando esta farsa de heterosexual? ¿Por cuánto tiempo será capaz de mantener en secreto y en espera? Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no quiero ser gay? Eso significa que no voy a poder estar con él, y voy a ser miserable. Pero eso no va a suceder. Estoy seguro de que el 99,9% que me ama. Usted sólo tiene relaciones sexuales con las personas que amas, ¿verdad? Pensé por un momento. "Mamá, ¿me puedes hacer una cita con mi peluquero? Trate de hacer hoy? "

Más tarde ese día ...

Nuevo Mensaje Texto de "Anthony Padilla"

NO txt atrás. biselo dejar la casa este fin de semana. papá. c u Lunes 3

Me paré frente a mi espejo, examinando mi nuevo corte de pelo. Tengo que darlo a Anthony. Me veo muy bien con el pelo corto. Mucho mejor que el corte tazón. Usted puede ver más de mi cara (que estoy seguro de Anthony sin duda me encanta). Cuanto más miro a mi cabello, más me gusta. Maldita sea. Soy como una perra, engreído niña de 12 años de edad. No puedo dejar de mirar mi reflejo! No puedo esperar para mostrarle a Anthony en la escuela el lunes!

18 de febrero

Oh mi dios. Estoy totalmente con ganas de morir. No he hablado con Anthony en todo el día. Echo de menos su sonrisa. Echo de menos su risa. Echo de menos su cuerpo. Yo sólo le echo de menos en general. Me acuesto en mi cama todo el día, recordando las noches que hemos compartido. Quiero esas noches atrás. De nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. No quiero que se detengan.

"Ian ...?", Oí decir a mi madre, poco a poco mirando a través de la puerta de mi dormitorio.

"¿Qué?" Gemí, cubriéndome con mi manta. Estaba tan molesto. ¿No puede dejarme ser?

"¿Alguna vez has salido de la cama hoy, cariño?"

"¡Nunca!" Espeté, golpeando mi almohada sobre mi cara, dejando que mi cuerpo se afloje.

"Eres una reina del drama", se rió, cerrando la puerta. FINALMENTE. Esa mujer no me puede dar un momento de paz.

Me vuelvo a dormir.

Espero que Anthony le gusta mi nuevo corte de pelo.

19 de febrero

Miré a mi alrededor el pasillo vacío de matemáticas, para comprobar si había alguien allí. No. No es un solo cuerpo a la vista. Perfecto. Yo lenta y suavemente abro la puerta del baño de niños, la esperanza de que no crujen. Por supuesto, con la suerte que tengo, lo hace la gran gemido que he oído nunca. Me deslizo dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Giré el botón para cerrar la puerta y respiró hondo antes de entrar plenamente en el baño.

"Hey," oigo a mis espaldas. Yo pasean alrededor, para ver Anthony apoyado en uno de los lavabos, sonriendo seductoramente a mí.

"Hola", le dije de nuevo, caminando lentamente hacia él. No puedo ni empezar a explicar lo hermoso que se veía. Al igual que mi ángel personal - que cancelar - dios.

Él termina sus largos brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de mí hacia su pecho. Nuestra diferencia de altura era bastante divertido en realidad. Mis ojos estaban siempre en el cuello.

"Me encanta tu pelo" Murmura, haciéndole cosquillas en mi oreja izquierda con su lengua resbaladiza. "Te ves muy sexy"

Podía sentir mi cara calentando. He sido descrito como muchas cosas, pero nunca sexy. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad?

"Gracias", me ahogaba mientras sus labios se perdían la línea de mi mandíbula, muy lentamente. Sus dedos de araña caminado por mis lados, empujando mi culo en su pantalón de jean justo en su entrepierna. Di un grito ahogado en la repentina presión de sus dedos, apretando la mejilla derecha. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Por favor, Dios, espero que esto continúe.

Antony repente me empujó contra la pared entre dos lavabos, sus dedos se arrastran el fondo de mi camisa, agarrando bruscamente, y tirando de mí. Él rápidamente sacó fuera su camisa demasiado rapido, dejando al descubierto una superficie clara de músculo duro. Sus labios cálidos y húmedos acariciaba la mía mientras empujaba su lengua en mi boca, rozando mis dientes posteriores. Rápidamente, sus labios suaves movido por mi rostro, con parada en mi cuello para morder, y me da un pequeño chupetón. Oh dios. Yo estaba tan encendido. Pude sentir el bulto en los pantalones de crecimiento. Sus labios se movieron otra vez, la lengua detrás de pequeños círculos alrededor de mi pezón. Oh dulce todopoderoso señor, esto se está poniendo mejor que la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Sus dedos ligeros desabrochó el cinturón, desabrochó los vaqueros y se los puso de rodillas. Yo sé dónde va esto.

"Anthony," jadeé, mientras arrastraba sus nudillos sobre la superficie de mis boxers de algodón. Él se rió y tiró de mis boxeadores ligeramente inferior, para que pudiera agarrar mi miembro, sus dedos cálidos y suaves me encierra en el cielo. Miré hacia abajo, para ver sus entreabiertos, los labios hinchados una pulgada de distancia de la cabeza de mi miembro, ya completamente erecto. Anthony me miró, abrió la boca más ancha, y puso mi miembro en su boca. El calor y la humedad causada intrépido mis piernas a doblarse, los músculos en el abdomen de apriete con cada succión, cada lamida, cada pequeño movimiento. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerre los ojos, concentrándome sólo en sus acciones. Este hermoso dios me está dando una mamada. ¿Podría ser mejor? Apreté los ojos, mientras su boca hacia abajo, y la lengua lamiendo fue más rápido y más rápido, hasta el punto en el que podía sentir el nudo en la boca del estómago.

"Ant ... estoy cerca", gemí, como él lamió la punta de mi miembro hinchado. Un destello de color blanco cegado mi visión, la creación de puro éxtasis para mí. Esperaba que Anthony no se detendría. Y no lo hizo. Él me mantuvo en marcha a través de mi orgasmo, hasta que mi miembro finalmente quedó inerte, agotado por su estado frenético. Respiraba con dificultad, mis pulmones llenos de aire de espesor. Abrí los ojos, para ver a Anthony de pie delante de mí, secándose semen de su boca.

"Yummy", bromeó él, agarrando un poco de papel higiénico de un establo abierto.

SE LO TRAGO . Anthony Padilla, EL DIOS DE ALTA CARMICHAEL me dio una mamada y se tragó mi SEMEN. Deseo que el mundo entero pudiera saber sobre esto! Se me está matando que sólo yo y Anthony conocía esta relación! UUGHH. Creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para pedir Anthony.

"Anthony", le pregunté, tirando de mis boxers y los pantalones de nuevo hacia arriba, abrochándome mi cinturón.

"Sí, Ian?", Respondió él, arrojando mi camisa. Por favor, tome de nuevo!

"Tengo algo que preguntarte," murmuré, cogiendo mi camisa que Anthony me tiró.

"¿Qué es eso?" Él preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate piadosos. Realmente tengo que dejar de obsesionarse con su piedad.

"He estado pensando en hacer algo para unos pocos días, en realidad ..." murmuré. En caso de que se lo pidan? No creo que él va a decir que sí. Tengo que detener esto. O encontrar una manera de salir de esto.

"Ian, preguntame," dijo severamente, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

Suspiré. "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

Anthony me miró como si estuviera loco. Creo que, literalmente, podía sentir mi corazón romperse dentro de mi pecho.

"¿Hablas en serio?", Se preguntó, alejándose de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza. Oh no. Esto no es bueno. ¿Por qué tengo que preguntar siquiera?

"Ian. Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso. "Él negó con la cabeza, apoyada contra una de las puertas de los establos.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El amor de mi vida, no quería ir al baile conmigo. "¿Por qué?" Me ahogaba, suplicando, sosteniendo mis lágrimas. Por favor, Anthony. Ir al baile conmigo.

"Mi padre me amenazó con echarme de la casa si ese rumor gay nunca volvia a surgir. Deberías haber visto lo furioso que estaba. Y, perdería mi reputación en la escuela. Me gustaría ser el hazmerreír, y yo no puedo tener eso. ", Exclamó, levantando las manos en el aire.

"Entonces, eso es más importante para ti que yo ..." susurré, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. No lo puedo creer. Pensé que era mejor que eso. Pensé que él se preocupaba por mí. Supongo que no. Bastardo.

"Ian ... No," él tartamudeó, "yo - yo no puedo seguir con esto",

"¿Qué?" Jadeé, rompiendo la cabeza para mirarlo. No puede estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?!

"No puedo hacer malabares con estas dos vidas que estoy viviendo. Tengo que elegir uno ", enconado Anthony, moviéndose hacia la puerta. Quería golpearlo. Para darle una bofetada. Para meter la cabeza contra la pared. Pero no lo hice. Yo me quedé como un idiota. Al igual que una esperanza, con el corazón roto tonto. No me podía mover. Yo no podía hablar. Yo sólo podía llorar. "Lo siento, Ian," dijo él, abriendo la puerta y se fue. Se fue. Ese hijo de puta IZQUIERDA. Yo no podía creerlo! Pensé que él era diferente! Creí que teníamos algo! Estaba equivocado. Como siempre.

Me dejé caer al suelo y puso la cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Llena gritó, por lo menos durante una hora. Espero que él es atropellado por un autobús.

CONTINUARA

Kyaaa odie a Anthony en este momento y antes de que me digan algo cada vez que hago la introducción es como si yo apenas lo estuviera leyendo ya que nunca lo he leído y bueno ahora como dije odie a Anthony en este capitulo como se atreve a hacerle esto al pobre y lindo Ian espero que Ian lo haga pagar pero bueno esa decisión no es mia ni de Ian es de la muchacha que escribe esta increíble historia y bueno me voy por que mi hermano quiere la computadora y yo tengo que lavar los platos y bueno eso es todo espero me dejen al menos un pequeño review para ver que tal y bueno ya me voy aaddiiooss


	4. confesiones parte 4

Hola oigan tengo que arreglarme e irme a la escuela a si que sin mas pongo la continuación de este fic

19 de febrero

No lo puedo creer. Siento frío por dentro y descubierta. Mis órganos heridos por los pedazos dispersos de pegado, mi corazón destrozado. Mi cuerpo está entumecido, mi cabeza da vueltas. Me siento como arcadas mis huesos. Yo sólo quiero derrumbarme, y no le importa nada. Pero no puedo. Me importa un bledo. Anthony me traicionó. Él me dejó, a los más débiles vez en mi vida. Yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo continuar? ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante?

Abrí mi armario, para ver "MARICON" las palabras escritas en la parte interior de la puerta con un marcador azul. Fueron estas notas aún continua? Supongo que eso es lo que me pasa por la esperanza. Tiré mis libros de texto y carpetas dentro, y me agarró la bolsa con almuerzo en una bolsa de papel marrón. Yo suelo comer en la cafetería solo, leyendo un libro o escuchando música. Pero hoy en día, tengo una idea diferente. Estoy pensando en hacer un poco de una investigación. Nada demasiado raro, o personal. Yo sólo quería ver lo que Anthony estaba haciendo sin mí, o cuando no estábamos haciendo fuera (a veces incluso más) en el cuarto de baño. Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de no llamar la atención junto a la estudiante ocasional caminando junto a mí. Salí corriendo por los pasillos vacíos, en silencio deslizándose fuera al lado de las gradas, y entrecerrar los ojos mis ojos para mirar el campo, pero maldita sea mi visión terrible. No puedo ver nada. Realmente necesito gafas. Me doy la vuelta para regresar al edificio, cuando veo a dos personas en las gradas.

¿Eso es ...? Oh, Dios mío, lo es. Anthony Padilla, haciendolo con Jessica Miller, la mayor ramera de la escuela. Ella se había acostado con la mitad de los estudiantes del grado 12, y la mitad de los profesores varones. Todo el mundo sabía que ella tenía un agolpamiento enorme con Anthony. Esa puta! Y Anthony también! ¿Cómo iba a pasar tan rápido? Ese hijo de puta! Bastardo! Lo odio aún más ahora. Creo que está deliberadamente tratando de matarme. Siento que mi garganta cerrándose, y la hinchazón de mis ojos. Voy a llorar. Sólo lo sé. Golpeo a través de las puertas de la escuela secundarios, y el guión para el baño, encerrarme en una parada y sentada en el inodoro. Y me dejo llorar por Anthony. Una vez más.

06 de marzo

YO ESTOY TOTALMENTE ACABADO POR ANTHONY. Él ha hecho oficial con su nueva "novia", Jessica. Los veo por todas partes en los pasillos, sonriendo, riendo y tomados de la mano. Ugh. Me pone enfermo. Él está viviendo una mentira, y usar a la gente para que sea más creíble. Él es un idiota.

16 de abril

Abrí mi casillero para lanzar mis libros en más, cuando vi un pequeño pedazo de papel verde. Lo cogí, mi corazón saltar un golpe al reconocer la escritura a mano inmediatamente.

almuerzo. cuarto de baño. hoy.

Giré mi cabeza todo el pasillo, comprobando si Anthony estaba allí. Él no estaba a la vista. Sólo la gente al azar que se dirigían a sus casilleros. Tiré mis libros en mi casillero, y cerró de un portazo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto de baño con suerte vacía, mi mente vagaba a través de diferentes situaciones. ¿Qué podía querer de mí ahora? Él ya ha quitado todo.

Poco a poco me entró en el baño, rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de mí. La vista del baño vacío trajo recuerdos de pasadas tardes tórridas. Los lavabos rotos, sucios establos, suelos de barro, y el espejo brumoso. Puedo ver por qué nadie viene aquí.

"Ian?" Oigo una voz tranquila, y ver una cabeza familiar se asoman desde el puesto anterior.

"Soy yo", digo en voz alta, manteniendo mi distancia. Al estar tan cerca de él era insoportable. Yo no sabía si darle un beso o una bofetada. Se merecía tanto.

"Hola", le susurró Anthony, que sale de la cabina. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que había estado tan de cerca a él. Al verlo así de nuevo hizo que mi corazón se derrita. Puedo ver por qué lo quería. Su cálida sonrisa y los ojos estaban invitando tan atractivo. Su cuerpo era más musculoso que antes, y se cortó el pelo. El dios fue una vez más de pie delante de mí. Sentí la necesidad de postrarse a sus pies y le adore. Pero mis emociones pasadas me detuvo. No podía olvidar lo que había hecho para mí. ¿Cómo me había dejado, en el momento que yo necesitaba a alguien más.

"Hey," traté de decir lo monótono como sea posible, cruzando los brazos. "¿Qué quieres?"

Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Te extraño", murmuró, tratando de descruzar los brazos.

Suspiré y desvió la mirada. "Recuerda que me dejaste," ¿Qué está tratando de jugar aquí?

"Lo sé," murmuró, tomando mis brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor. "Quiero que vuelvas", susurró en mi oído, su aliento cálido lavado sobre mí una vez más. Yo no permito a mí mismo que ceder

No respondí a su declaración. Seguí mirando a otro lado, esperando que él toma la pista.

"Por favor, Ian," susurró otra vez, mordiendo la punta de la oreja, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Esto no es justo. Él me conoce demasiado bien.

"Anthony, no ..." Le supliqué en silencio, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Su expresión estaba rogando, suplicando mí que ceder, no puedo.

"Ian", murmuró, arrastrando besos cortos para mi línea de la mandíbula. "Te necesito",

Esto está muy mal. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. Yo debería ser el alegato uno. Él debe ser el descenso.

"Deberías haberme mantenido cuando me tenía", le contesté con firmeza, cruzando los brazos.

¡Ian! Tú sabes que yo no podía hacer eso ", exclamó, enormes besos a mis labios. Intentó besarme, y meter su lengua en mi garganta, pero no se movió. Me quedé absolutamente inmóvil. "Ian, por favor", le mordió el labio inferior, el envío de espinas de placer hasta mi estómago. Anthony estaba haciendo absolutamente todo para hacerme respetar. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, apretando el culo. "Por favor," gruñó él, enredando sus dedos por el pelo. "Sólo por esta vez, Ian."

Sólo por esta vez? Creo que debería estar bien con una vez. Anthony fue persistente, en todo caso. "Bien", dije en voz baja, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él. Echaba de menos la postura de su pecho y espalda.

"Gracias", murmuró antes de atacar la cara de besos cálidos y húmedos, sus fríos dedos tanteando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me dejé caer en él. Y me alegré de haberlo hecho. Sus toques sanado todas las heridas y los dolores que tenía antes. Su voz se calmó cada uno de mis nervios. Su vista calmó mi corazón. Al igual que un adolescente podría decir, "hizo que me sintiera todo el interior cálido y difuso". Me alegré de tener que volver de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera por una vez más.

Inesperadamente, Anthony me empujó contra la pared, donde había una vez me dio una mamada. El lugar en el que me rompió el corazón. Yo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ceder ante él. Quiero decir, el culo más o menos dijo que prefería tener una buena reputación y ser popular que sea conmigo.

"Debemos continuar con este otro lugar", susurró Anthony en mi boca, presionando su ingle contra la mía.

"Esta noche. Mi casa ", rápidamente me sugirió el primer lugar apareciendo en mi mente, inmediatamente lamentando decirlo. Maldita sea mi gran boca.

"Es un plan", dijo, alejándose de mí. Él estudió mi cara, mirándome muy espeluznantemente.

"¿Te he contado alguna vez lo mucho que me encantan tus ojos?" Sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla, la otra mano sosteniendo la mía.

"Sí", le sonrió, "Muchas veces"

Anthony sonrió de nuevo, apoyando su frente contra la mía. "No soy feliz sin ti"

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Él realmente quiere decir eso? Me alegro de que no soy el único. "¿Cómo es eso?", Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Jessica no es divertido. Es difícil pretender ser atraído por una chica. Era una especie de bruto al principio. Pero me he acostumbrado a ello. "

"¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?"

"Para convencer a mi papá. La noche después de regresar de su casa, él me gritó y me encerró en mi habitación. Tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera que yo no era gay. Así que empecé a salir con Jessica ".

"Oh," Yo estaba estupefacto. Es así de simple de una razón? Bueno, me siento como un idiota.

"Y sé que nos vimos ese día bajo las gradas. Y lo siento. "

Suspiré. Yo también lo siento.

El sonido de la campana nos sorprendió. Anthony se alejó demasiado rápidamente, dejándome fría y vacía.

"Tengo que ir a clase. Te veré esta noche, "dijo, dándome un último beso y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

Mi corazón se aceleró como una locomotora a medida que iba sobre nuestra pequeña conversación. ¿Esto realmente sucede, o estaba soñando? Me pellizqué para comprobar.

"Ay ..." murmuré, frotando la mancha roja pequeña de piel de mi brazo derecho. Yo estaba completamente despierto.

Pasé el resto del día mirando el reloj cada minuto, a la espera de llegar a casa de la escuela, y hacer los preparativos para la llegada de Anthony. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo es esta noche?


	5. confesiones parte 5

Bueno voy a continuar esta historia pero antes un comentario de alguien lo voy a contestar por que no voy a soportar sus estupideces ok aviso la historia no es mia es de saint-elsewhere y ok si el que comento esta leyendo esto pues:

I think it looks good but you read this story I did not made another writer I'm translating only if you do not walk with your nonsense please and are otherwise seriously Ian's brother to be his brother kurada ^ _ ^

Se que fue grosero pero me harta que ni siquiera la historia es mia y ya andan aqui chingando cada quien sus gustos y si no le gusta que se large y punto y bueno mejor dejo la historia ^_ ^

16 de abril, más tarde esa noche.

Me estiro en la última parte de mis sábanas recién cambiadas, y se fija el ángulo de mis almohadas. Nada de esto realmente importaba ya que iban a ser arrojados de todos modos, pero yo todavía quería que se viera bonito y presentable para Anthony.

Ya me las había arreglado para convencer a mis padres de salir de la casa por esta noche. Les dije que tengo tutoría con esta chica en el cálculo, y que ella es muy tímida alrededor de otras personas, y que necesitamos silencio para estudiar. Mi madre me creía, como de costumbre, y había llevado a mi padre a casa de sus padres por un tiempo.

Me gire hacia el nuevo espejo de cuerpo entero clavado en la pared, examinando mi reflejo. Me parecía bastante agradable hoy. Mi cabello se habia vuelto mas largo desde la última vez que me lo corte. Ahora, era una especie de corte de tazón, pero mucho mejor. Menos ¨tazón¨ que antes

Mi corazón se lanzó fuera de mi pecho cuando oí el timbre de la puerta familiar. Miré mi reloj. 7:36. Me miró en el espejo una vez más, enderezo mi camiseta y fui.

"¡Ya voy!" Le grité, mientras corría rápidamente por las escaleras, tropezando con una pequeña alfombra en mi camino a la puerta principal. Al llegar a la perilla, tomé una respiración profunda, y poco a poco se dio la vuelta, abriendo la pesada puerta de madera. Anthony se quedó fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándose guapo como siempre. Su pelo tenía la redada clásica, sus ojos cálidos, y su sonrisa se formó en una amplia sonrisa.

"Entra," sonreí, haciendo un gesto para que entrara Anthony. El olor de cuero de su chaqueta llena mi nariz y el cerebro, invitándolo

"Hay alguien en casa?", Se preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante, presionando su pecho contra el mío.

"No," dije en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

"Bien," murmuró Anthony mientras él se abalanzó, estrechándole la mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tirando de mis labios a los suyos. Nuestra boca se movió como una sola, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros con el pie, empujando su mano libre en la parte baja de la espalda debajo de mi camisa.

Nos topamos por las escaleras y en mi dormitorio acogedor, con las manos libres quitándose los abrigos y camisas, tocar y sentir por todas partes. Me desplomé sobre mi cama, Anthony arriba de mí, dándome una mirada tan sucia que pertenecía a una porno. Al instante saltó sobre mí, golpeando el aliento de mis pulmones. Sus dedos viajaron por mi pecho, jugando con mi pezón derecho, enviando escalofríos por mi espina en mi estómago. Sus dientes se mordió el labio inferior mientras agarraba mis muslos y las arrojó a la cintura, moler el creciente bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros contra los míos, haciendo que mi fuerte, despertó respirando a tartamudear. Crucé los pies y las exprimía en la parte posterior de Anthony, acercándolo más a mí, así que nuestros pechos desnudos se peguen entre sí desde el aire ya sudorosa y húmeda entre nosotros.

"Ian", se quejó Anthony en mis labios cuando rodé mis caderas contra él, sus dedos de araña enredos en el pelo.

Una repentina idea me vino a la cabeza, ya que rodó Anthony otra vez, así que estaba en la parte superior, a caballo entre sus caderas. Yo lo estudió por un momento, sus pupilas se dilataron, y el rojo los labios, se separaron y jadeando en busca de aire. Su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente fue al respirar, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, con el pelo desordenado en un halo en la almohada bajo la cabeza.

"No te detengas", declaró Anthony, moler contra mí, cogiéndome por sorpresa. Sus pantalones estaban saliendo en estos momentos.

Me moví un poco, por lo que podría presionar los labios contra su ombligo, mordiendo hasta que un pequeño chupetón rojo apareció hacia arriba.

"Más," ordenó Anthony. Obedecí, como es habitual, en torno a morder sus pezones y en todo el pecho liso.

Mis dedos tranquilamente desabrocharon el cinturón, se desabrochó el botón y cremallera, captó el cinturón y tiró de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Oí gemir Anthony como mis labios besaron el borde de sus boxers, y me arrastré mis dedos a través de la tela fina de algodón que cubría su bulto. Tuve que oír que gimen embriagador y otra vez. Tengo que escucharlo decir mi nombre.

Tiré de la banda elástica de los calzoncillos abajo con los dientes poco a poco, tomando su erección.

"Ian", se quejó Anthony mientras poco a poco mover mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, aplicando más presión con cada golpe. Puse un pequeño beso en la punta de su miembro hinchado de Anthony, haciéndole estremecerse. Abrí mi boca, y empezó a chupar su miembro lentamente. El sabor salado-dulce y correoso, al igual que Anthony. Sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza rodó hacia atrás, pequeño gemido y mi nombre se le escapa de sus labios mientras chupaba más rápido, agarrando la base de su pene, jugando con los pelos oscuros en sus piernas.

"Ian, Yo-yo estoy cerca ..." Anthony tartamudeó, mientras veía los músculos pronunciados en su onda estómago. "Ian", gritó él, abriendo mucho los ojos, e inmediatamente se apartó. Su respiración era irregular ya que el hombre se irguió sobre los codos. "Maldita Ian. Estaba tan cerca! "Sopló, sonriendo y mover de un tirón lejos de su cabello.

Me reí entre dientes, moviéndose para sentarse sobre sus muslos. Estoy muy contento de haber hecho sentir de esa manera

"Eres increíble y tan caliente", murmuró Anthony, besando mis labios suavemente: "Vamos a joder".

"Eso fue sorprendente hasta el punto," me reí, mi corazón aturdido por la emoción.

"Tengo lubricante en el bolsillo de mi abrigo", apuntó, señalando a su abrigo de cuero casual acostado en el piso alfombrado por mi puerta abierta. Rápidamente me pasó por encima, cerró la puerta y buscó en los bolsillos, la búsqueda de la pequeña botella de lubricante. Nunca he usado antes. La última vez que se utilizó crema corporal.

"desnudate", ordenó a Anthony como yo estaba a punto de volver a horcajadas. Asentí con la cabeza, y rápidamente sacudió mis jeans y calzoncillos apagado.

Me subí encima de él otra vez, tirando de sus boxers, tirándolos al suelo para unirse a cabo otras prendas de vestir. Anthony me llevó a un profundo beso, sus dedos detrás de pequeños patrones en mi espalda a mi culo, empujando su dedo mi agujero. La presión repentino me sobresaltó como Anthony pegado a uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, moviéndose hacia adentro y hacia fuera lentamente. El fuego del dolor quemado, hasta que dio en el clavo dulce. Éxtasis instantáneo. Me empujó hacia abajo en el dedo otra vez, con la esperanza de recuperar el clavo contra el pequeño manojo de nervios otra vez.

"Paciencia", murmuró Anthony en mis labios, relleno de otro largo dedo dentro de mí. Él con sus dedos en forma de tijeras, estirando me tanto como sea posible. Nos dimos cuenta por primera vez cuánto le duele y quema si no se estira lo suficiente. Pero Anthony necesitaba apresurarse con el juego previo, y meterse dentro de mí ya. Yo estaba tan duro que estaba empezando a doler. Probablemente podría apenas una paja sobre la visión de su cuerpo desnudo debajo de mí, todo caliente y cachonda.

"Anthony. Estoy listo ... "Gemí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Yo podía sentir como asentia mientras sacaba sus dedos fuera de mí. "Seguro?", Susurró, salpicando un poco de lubricante en su mano, y la asfixia por encima de su miembro. Con sus pegajosos dedos de lubricación, colocó las caderas por encima de su miembro.

"Positivo", le susurro de vuelta, mirando profundamente a los ojos. Se queda mirando regresa a mí con una mirada de asombro pintado en el rostro.

"Te amo", dijo Anthony, mi corazón salta un golpe. Y cualquiera que sea el control que habíamos perdido, mientras empujaba hacia el músculo que se contrae, siendo más profundos que nunca.

Ignoré el dolor, concentrándose sólo en el placer. Pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaba más. "Anthony ... más rápido. rapido, "jadeé a cabo, moviendome de nuevo en él, con la esperanza de atrapar su miembro contra mi punto dulce. De repente empujó dentro de mí, presionando más difícil, y más difícil. Nuestro ritmo lento y constante se perdió mientras golpeaba a mí, la fricción entre mi miembro y su estómago estaba constantemente me masturba, duplicando el placer como él mismo obligado a mi próstata. Su ritmo imprevisible hizo que el evento sea mucho torsionadas, y más caliente.

"Ian", gimió, mientras tomaba mi pene con su mano, tirando de mí de forma errática.

"A la mierda!" Le grité, mi cerebro y el cuerpo confuso por el placer y el éxtasis puro. Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas, "Ant ... Estoy tan cerca"

"Vete a la mierda, yo también," susurró él, golpeando en más fuerte, tratando de besarme de nuevo. Fue más de un chocar de los labios, besos que real. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para centrarse en besos, cuando las cosas eran más importantes a la mano! Me agarró las sábanas bajo Anthony, preparado para lo que iba a venir después.

"Ian" oí exclamar a Anthony, y se sentía caliente, húmedo y pegajoso que rezuma en mi interior.

"Ant" lloré como un estallido de color blanco bailaba en mi visión, que llegan al estómago de Anthony.

Me desplomé sobre el cuerpo inerte de Antonio, los dos jadeando por falta de aire.

Hice una mueca mientras sacaba fuera del miembro de Anthony, colocandome a su lado. "Te amo demasiado, Anthony," susurre

Anthony sonrió y me envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de mí para dormir a su lado. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos encajan perfectamente. Se acosto de costado, apoyando la cabeza en el codo. Mentí sobre mi espalda, mirando al techo con poca luz. Anthony perdían pequeños patrones con sus dedos en mi estómago, mirando con gracia a mis expresiones. Mentimos por un par de minutos, lo que nos permite volver a nuestra normalidad habitual. Mi trasero me duele tanto, que probablemente no sería capaz de caminar bien por unos días, pero valió la pena. Valió la pena cada segundo. Creo que también ayudó a que al día siguiente era sábado, lo que significa que yo no tendría que salir de la cama y caminar.

"He estado pensando, Ian," dijo Anthony, sin dejar de garabatear en mi estómago.

"¿Qué?", Le contesté, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él me miró con sus grandes ojos color chocolate, haciendo una pausa por un momento. "Voy a ir al baile contigo. Quiero ir contigo "

¿Acabo de oír esto correctamente? Creo que sí. Me sonrió, sus palabras me llenaba con vértigo y amor. "¿En serio?"

"En serio," respondió él, besando la punta de mi nariz. "Y voy a cortar a Jessica"

"Suena bien," me reí entre dientes, girando el cuerpo hacia un lado, apoyando mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anthony, tirando de su cuerpo caliente en la mía.

"Y en el baile, podemos hacer nuestro debut grande"

"Es un plan" EL BAILE. DARNOS PRISA. AHORA.

Me di la vuelta para echar un vistazo al reloj de mi mesita de noche. 12:17. "Creo que es un poco tarde para que te vayas. Quédate en la noche ",sugiri, volviendo la cabeza para vislumbrar a Anthony.

"Claro", se rió entre dientes.

Me salté de la cama y apagó las luces. Salté hacia atrás y Anthony nos cubrió con la manta. A cerco mi espalda contra su pecho, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mí, nunca me dejes ir.

"Tengo otra idea genial!" Hilo Anthony.

"Dispara", murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

"Vamos a hacer un poco de horas de honestidad. Se supone que tienes que ser honesto en las relaciones, ¿no? "

"Sí ..." ¿A dónde va con esto?

"Yo voy primero. Umm ... "Pensó por un momento," me sacrificaría mi reputación de estar contigo. Tú me haces feliz. Usted me termina. Yo le decía a mi papá 1000 veces si eso significaba estar contigo "

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de llorar de felicidad. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada parecido a mí antes.

"Tu turno", murmuró, sacudiendo mi.

¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a decir ahora? Ya había tomado las palabras de mi boca. Suspiré, perdiéndome en sus pensamientos.

"Iaaaan", dijo Anthony, sacudiéndome un poco más. Supongo que me quedé dormido.

"Nunca me he sentido así con nadie." Empecé "No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti. Yo apenas sobrevivió el mes y medio que estuvimos separados. Prométeme que nunca me dejes otra vez? "

"Te lo prometo", reflexionó Anthony, besando mi sien.

Me sentía tan seguro, tan protegido, sabiendo que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

"Te quiero, Ian,"

"Te amo demasiado, Anthony," Se sintió tan natural decirlo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, se quedó dormido en los brazos del otro, acurrucada bajo las mantas en un capullo seguro.

¿Cómo diablos voy a explicar esto a mi mamá mañana por la mañana, cuando ve Anthony y yo en la cama juntos. desnudos. Oh bien . Lo que sea por estar con Anthony, ¿verdad?


	6. confession smosh part 6

17 de abril

"Ian", ríe Anthony , tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros apresuradamente.

"Shh! Vamos a despertarlos! "Susurré, riendo, llevándome un dedo a mis labios.

Anthony siguió resoplar mientras se ponía la camisa y la chaqueta, echandose a perder su cabello en el proceso. Me puse mis boxers y agarre la mano sin invitación, y en silencio corrí por las escaleras, haciendo una mueca mientras crujían bajo nuestra presión. Abrí la puerta de entrada, haciendo que Anthony saliese antes de que mis padres se despertasen.

Anthony se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente, y se dio la vuelta. "Te quiero, Ian," susurró, rapidamente me dabs un beso en los labios.

"Yo también te quiero. Ahora date prisa! ", Exclamé, empujandolo tras él.

Cerré la puerta muy fuerte, estremeciéndome en la explosión. Rápidamente corri a mi habitación, me metí debajo de mis mantas y soñé con Anthony y conmigo en nuestra maravillosa noche juntos. Las mantas todavía tenian su su olor maravilloso de cuero.

19 de abril

Abri mi armario desordenado, estaba sorprendido de encontrar otra nota dentro.

Nos vemos en el estacionamiento oeste a las 4:30.

Examiné el pequeño trozo de papel y la escritura a mano. No se veía como la escritura de Anthony. Pero debe haber sido de prisa, así que no podía escribir perfectamente. Puse cuidadosamente mis libros y la nota en mi casillero, agarrando mi almuerzo, y de salir a las gradas para ver Anthony y sus amigos juegar un partido de fútbol. Cogí Anthony guiñándome un ojo desde la distancia y yo le devolví la sonrisa discreta, comiendo mi sandwich.

Apenas sobreviví mis clases de la tarde, mirando el reloj, esperando a la escuela para terminar a las 3:30. Mis maestros sólo blablabla hablando sobre cosas inútiles.

Cuando sonó la campana final, volé de mi asiento y corrí a mi armario, y metí mis libros y papeles en mi é mi casillero, y lancé mi bolso sobre mi hombro, en dirección a la biblioteca para ir y pasar el tiempo hasta las 4:30.

Después de leer un par de libros cortos, comprobé el tiempo en mi teléfono celular. 04:24. ¡Hora de irse!

Puse los libros de nuevo en su lugar correcto, y corri con entusiasmo por los pasillos desiertos en el estacionamiento oeste. Estrellándose a través de las puertas de metal, he comprobado todo el lugar en busca de Anthony, pero no había nadie allí. Sólo unos pocos coches dispersos en las plazas de aparcamiento.

"Hey, marica!" Oí una voz ronca detrás de mí. En serio, espero que no se diriga a mí.

"Yo estoy hablando a ti!" otra vez. Inesperadamente, se ha presionado una gran mano en mi hombro, dando vueltas.

Era Jake, y otros 3 chicos que reconocí de la pandilla de Anthony. ¿Dónde estaba Anthony?

"¿Qué quieres?", Le pregunté con firmeza, tratando de alejarme lentamente, imperceptiblemente, chocando con otro miembro de la pandilla, que me empujaba hacia adelante. Estaba siendo un círculo en el centro de la playa de estacionamiento vacía. Mi corazón estaba empezando a correr, y mis puños apretados fuertemente a mi lado. Yo estaba dispuesto a luchar si estaban causando problemas.

"miramos que estas viendo a nuestro uhh ... amigo, Anthony." Jake respondió, masticando un chicle, cada vez más cerca de mí.

"¿Y qué? ¿No estoy autorizado a mirar? Es un país libre ", le espeté. Mierda. Acabo de hacer lo peor.

Jake me miró con enojo, haciendo crujir los nudillos. Se movió más cerca de mí, presionando su pecho contra el mío. Era una cabeza más alto que yo, y mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte. Mucho más intimidante que un niño gay asustado.

"No nos gusta los idiotas inteligentes," replicó Jake, su cara tan cerca de la mía, nuestros consejos nariz casi se tocaban. Su aliento olía a podrido, y vil, lo que me da ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo de vuelta.

"O los homosexuales," Otro miembro de la banda se reía, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda.

"Así que, ¿por qué estás mirando a Anthony", preguntó Jake, apretando los dientes amarillos. Ugh. Me disgusta.

Yo no podía llegar a pensar en una respuesta, por lo que sólo le devolvió la mirada a Jake, la boca abierta como un tonto.

"Así que, muchacho gay?" Jake sonrió y abrió los ojitos más amplio.

"Yo-yo ..." tartamudeé, conteniendo la respiración. Quería correr. Huir. Pero ¿cómo se puede huir, cuando estás entre dos chicos dos veces su tamaño, y rodeado de otros 4.

"Respóndeme!" Jake gritó, golpeando mi cara. El golpe tiró todo el aire de mis pulmones, haciendo girar mi cabeza. Me quedé inmóvil, mirando hacia atrás en los ojos furiosos de Jake.

Jake sonrió perversamente mientras se alejába de mí. "Etiquetenlo"

Un súbito frenesí de gente me empujó contra la pared cerca de la escuela, sosteniendo mi brazo izquierdo presionado contra los ladrillos fríos. Un tipo llamado Austin celebró el pecho a la pared, y otro hijo, Francisco, me cogió la cabeza. Me retorcía mi cuerpo alrededor, con la esperanza de finalmente liberarse de todas las personas que me sujetan.

"No te muevas!" Oí gritar Jake. Yo miré mientras tomaba una navaja de Austin. "Esto es mío", gruñó con malicia, dar la vuelta al borde de cuchillo.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y mis pulmones sufría por aire mientras contenía la respiración, viendo con horror como Jake tomó la punta de la cuchilla y la apretó contra la pálida piel de la muñeca de mi brazo extendido.

Grité de dolor, y aprete los ojos con fuerza al sentir la punta de la excavación cuchillo en mi piel y el músculo, arrastrando todo, la formación de líneas y curvas. Podía sentir las lágrimas fluyendo por mis mejillas enrojecidas como Jake cavó más profundo, por último dejar ir después de un momento. Al oír las risas de los monstruos que me rodean me hizo sentir débil, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada para alejarlos de mí. Sólo podía empeorar la situación.

"¿Cómo se sintió, chupa pollas?" Jake sopló en la oreja, pegando su muslo entre mis piernas, presionando hacia arriba en mi ingle. "Uh? ¿Te gusta eso? "Me susurró, riendo.

Negué con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, concentrándome para mantener el dolor.

"¿Quieres besarme?" Jake gruñó suciamente, presionando hacia arriba más con su rodilla.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de hundirme en la pared, estarlo mas lejos posible de el. Pero a medida que me alejaba, él se acercaba más.

"¿Quieres follar mi culo, maricón?" Susurró, de repente se pega su lengua sucia en mi garganta, golpeando mi reflejo nauseoso. El sonido de su rugido pose con aplausos y risas en el fondo me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. ¿Dónde está Anthony?

"chupa mi miembro", Jake gimió, como escupo en la cara.

Se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de horror y rabia grabada en su rostro feísimo.

"Vas a pagar por eso", gruñó, agarrando mi camisa.

Oh no.

Envió un puño en mi cara, chocando con mi nariz. Oí un estallido asqueroso, la sangre que fluye a seguir inmediatamente después. Jake de repente me soltó, y cai al pavimento rocoso. Dirigió una patada en mi estómago, deteniendo toda mi respiración, me acurruqué en una bola, en espera de más resultados. Muy pronto, los zapatos empujados a la espalda, el pecho y las piernas, las manos me agarró del pelo, los brazos y las piernas, tirando de mí hacia arriba para estar de pie. Otro golpe a la cara me envió estrellándose abajo, con las manos débiles y las rodillas arañar el asfalto. Esto es todo. Yo voy a morir en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Aléjate de él!" Escuché a alguien gritar desde la distancia. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero la luz y la oscuridad llenaba mi visión me cegamiento.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" La voz volvió a gritar, y todas las patadas y los golpes se detuvo de repente. ¿Estaba muerto? Todo mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, mi visión negro. Mi cabeza estaba palpitando y mi muñeca latía furiosamente.

Sentí que alguien me sacudía y llamando mi nombre. Estaba demasiado débil para responder.

"IAN! IAN "la voz exclamó de nuevo, un toque de pánico fluía a través de él.

He traído el coraje y la fuerza para abrir los ojos de nuevo, y el rostro de Anthony nadé a la vista. Un flujo repentino de dolor dejó sin aliento de mi otra vez, mientras su boca gritaba mi nombre con horror.

"Anthony", murmuré, el tiroteo dolor de mi brazo cancelar todas mis habilidades para hablar.

De repente, un peso fuerte me levantó del suelo, colocando nuevamente de pie. Estaba tambaleante, pero lo suficientemente funcional.

Miré en mi brazo izquierdo, cubierto de sangre. Me tomó un momento para descifrar lo que estaba rayado en él. La palabra 'maricon' en letras mayúsculas fue apuñalado en la mitad de mi brazo.

Tiré mis brazos alrededor de Anthony, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo, mi nariz seguia sangrando, ahora por toda su camiseta blanca.

"Ahora estás a salvo", susurró Anthony, me abraza de nuevo. "Vamos a llevarte al hospital"

Poco a poco, me arrastró hasta el coche y me dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero. Se quito su camiseta y suavemente la envolvió alrededor de mi brazo sangrante. Con mucho cuidado me abrochó el cinturón, e inspeccionó mi rostro por un momento. Lo oí suspirar.

"¿Es eso malo?", Le pregunté, mirando su cara de preocupación, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca. "¿Qué te hicieron a ti?" Susurró. Pude ver sus ojos vidriosos desde arriba. Antes de que él comenzara a llorar conmigo, agarró otra camiseta del asiento detrás de mí. Deslizándose, de un saltó a su asiento, poniéndose en marcha con el coche.

"Abróchate el cinturon", le recordé, apretando el puño en el brazo mal envuelto.

Así lo hizo, y salió del estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Cómo te metiste con ellos?" Anthony preguntó con severidad, mirando el camino por delante.

"Había una nota en mi casillero que me dice que fuera a la zona de aparcamiento a las 4:30. Pensé que eras tú, así que fui. "Le expliqué, con el ceño fruncido como los cortes en el brazo pulsados.

Anthony suspiró de nuevo, volteandose hacia mí un poco, con la cara roja de ira frente a mi. "Esos malditos idiotas", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué más hicieron?"

"Jake me preguntó que por qué te miraba tanto. Yo no respondi por lo que "me etiquetaron", como él lo llamaba. Luego me dio un rodillazo en mi entrepierna, y me preguntó si quería follar y chupar su polla. Entonces él empujó su lengua crujiente en la boca ", murmuré, acurrucándose como un dolor en el pecho empeorado, temblando ante la idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Hijos de puta!" Exclamó Anthony, como nos detuvimos en la sala de emergencias. "!Es probable que te hubieran matado si no hubiera aparecido!"

"Gracias por venir, entonces," murmuré. ¿Dónde estaba Anthony de todos modos? "¿Dónde estabas?"

Anthony hizo una pausa, el aparcamiento en un lugar vacío, "Yo estaba con el trabajador social de la escuela," dijo, desabrochar, y el acaparamiento de las llaves del contacto. Hizo otra pausa y se volvió hacia mí. "¿Estás bien?"

"No," dije en voz baja, deshaciendo mi hebilla con la mano sana.

Anthony corrió a la puerta y la abrió para mí y me ayudó a salir del coche. Nos precipitamos en el interior del edificio, y me explicó toda la situación de la señora de la señal de facturación. Ella llamó al médico de inmediato y yo y Anthony nos apresuramos a entras.

El médico limpio primero toda la sangre seca alrededor de mi nariz, y me checo para ver si se había roto. No sentí ningún dolor cuando la tocó, por lo que consideré que todavía estaba saludable. Anthony tomó mi mano mientras el médico limpió mi brazo, mi otra mano y las rodillas con alcohol.

"Es una buena cosa que el cuchillo no fue más profundo. Si lo hiciera, habría golpeado unas cuantas arterias principales, y entonces sería un gran problema ", explicó el doctor, mientras clavaba una aguja de anestesia en mi brazo. Empece a sentirme adormecido un minuto después. Rápidamente me cosió mi brazo con puntos de sutura, y me mandó a hacer una radiografía de las costillas.

Empecé a protestar cuando el radiólogo no permitia que Anthony entrara conmigo, pero Anthony me dije que estaba bien, y que iba a llamar a mi mamá.

Ellos tomaron radiografías múltiples, y me llevaron a una habitación, donde Anthony estaba esperándome con una grande y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Llamé a tu madre. Ella está en camino ", dijo Anthony, ayudándome a subir a la cama del hospital.

"Gracias, Ant," murmuré mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama.

"Confía en mí. No es nada ", Anthony sonrió, tomando mi mano sana.

"Confío en ti", dije en voz baja, mirando a la cara piadosa de Anthony. Se inclinó y me besó.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que mi madre entró por la puerta.

"IAN! MI BEBE! "Ella gritaba, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Hice una mueca mientras me apretaba contra su pecho. "¿Qué te hicieron esos chicos malos?"

Le expliqué todo a ella. Gracias a Dios que no podía ver "MARICON" impreso en mi muñeca. Estaba cubierta con un vendaje grande.

El médico entró unos minutos después. "Por lo tanto, Ian, tienes dos costillas fracturadas. No es nada serio, pero tendrás que descansar para que te cures. Por lo tanto, no corras o cualquier tipo de actividad exigente para un par de semanas. El brazo debe curar, pero siempre tendras esa marca".

"Gracias, doctor!" Dijo mi madre, mientras abrazaba a mi médico muy sorprendido.

"Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, señora. Y Ian puede ir a casa ahora, "El doctor terminó, y en silencio salió de la habitación.

"Anthony, usted es un protector de la vida!", Exclamó mi madre, mientras le daba un abrazo a Anthony. "!Muchas gracias!"

"No es nada señora Hecox", dijo Anthony, sonriéndome. "Vamos Ian a casa"

Mi madre me llevó de vuelta a nuestra casa, y Anthony siguió en su coche. Ella fue a llamar a mi papá en el trabajo, y Anthony y yo fuimos a mi habitación. Miré a mi arrugado, y desgastado espejo.

"Vamos a quitarte esa ropa", Anthony murmuró, buscando a través de mi armario.

Me deslicé cuidadosamente mis pantalones cortos y camisa, examinando mi cuerpo. Tenía marcas de color púrpura y rojo por todas partes mis piernas, los brazos y el pecho. Mi ojo derecho estaba un poco hinchada y estaba rodeado de un gran círculo negro, y mi labio superior estaba hinchado.

"Todo va a sanar," Anthony murmuró en mi oído, envolviendo sus brazos detrás de mí. Sus cálidas manos perdían las líneas de hematomas y contusiones en los muslos y el pecho. "Todo se ira muy pronto," Me besó en la sien, y revolvio el pelo desordenado de nuevo.

"Pero todavía me veo como una mierda", me reí, dándome la vuelta para que mi cabeza se apoyara en el hueco de su cuello.

"Siempre eres hermoso para mí", dijo sonriendo, alejándose de mí.

Él me ayudó a vestirme con cautela a mi nueva camisa y pantalones vaqueros, y me besó de nuevo.

"Y no te preocupes por Jake y su pandilla. Yo me encargaré de ellos ", dijo Anthony, lanzando mi ropa sucia en mi cesta de la ropa.

"!Pero te van a hacer lo mismo a ti!" No puedo hacerle eso a Anthony. No puedo perderlo.

"A quién le importa? Nadie se mete con la gente que amo"

CONTINUARA

Que es lo que hara Anthony hasta yo tengo curiosidad ya que ya se me había olvidado esta historia y bueno espero les haya gustado pronto (o eso espero XD) subiré el siguiente capitulo y bueno me voy ya que voy a ir por mi mama que esta en la casa de mi tia aaddiiooss


End file.
